Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reporting logged measurements in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
Minimization of driving tests (MDT) is a test performed by service providers for coverage optimization by using a user equipment (UE) instead of using an automobile. A coverage varies depending on a location of a base station (BS), deployment of buildings nearby, a user's usage environment, etc. Therefore, it is required for the service providers to periodically perform the driving test, and a lot of costs and resources are consumed. The MDT is used when the service provider measures the coverage by using the UE.
The MDT can be classified into an logged MDT and an immediate MDT. According to the logged MDT, after performing the MDT measurement, the UE delivers a logged measurement to a network available at a time of a reporting condition. According to the immediate MDT, after performing the MDT measurement, the UE delivers the measurement to the network at points in time when a configured reporting condition is satisfied. The logged MDT performs the MDT measurement in a radio resource control (RRC) idle mode, but the immediate MDT performs the MDT measurement in an RRC connected mode.
The logged measurement is a result of the logged MDT measurement, and can be considered as data which is practically unnecessary to the UE. Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of reporting the logged measurement from the UE to the network without having an effect on an available memory and service quality.